


Playing with Fire

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Discord Fics of the Apocalypse [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can I write things without throwing my favorite in the background? No., Church Sex, Demons, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shido is still an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Summoning a demon to spite his cult-leader father is probably not the smartest thing Goro has ever done.In his defense, he didn't think it would work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is already written, I've just been fussing over it for over a week now. XD Expect a chapter a day until it's done.

He probably should have read the instructions more thoroughly.

Or, at the very least, should have planned for the possibility that a summoning ritual would actually _work_. But no, Goro had found the tome wedged into the bottom of his father’s bookshelf and only seen an opportunity to test it out and laugh in his father’s face when it didn’t work. Proving that Masayoshi Shido’s religious ramblings were actually bullshit would have been satisfying beyond measure.

But unfortunately, the summoning had worked exactly as intended, and now that the burst of blue flame had faded Goro was left with a lazily-smiling demon with messy black hair and golden eyes in the middle of the living room.

And he wouldn’t leave.

“I didn’t summon you to make a deal! You can go!” Goro insisted, halfway behind the armchair as if that would protect him, and the demon chuckled.

“You didn’t read carefully, did you?” he teased. “There is a price to make a deal, a great price indeed, but it’s also expected that you offer something in return for my appearance. I didn’t have to answer you.”

“I-I didn’t think you would actually show up,” Goro admitted. He was running completely blind now, on nothing but his father’s repeated insistence that demons were dangerous. And none of that would be very helpful with one already here. “I don’t...have anything to offer.”

The demon’s eyes glinted as he stalked closer, the amused smile never leaving his face. He was at least a foot taller than Goro, so he towered over the protective chair in his...some sort of uniform? “Oh, I think you do. Things you cherish far too much to offer in exchange for curiosity. At least, I hope so, considering whose son you are.” He leaned over Goro, who was too nervous to move away, and said softly, “I think, in exchange for my appearance… A kiss for the priest’s virgin son should suffice.”

Goro stared up at him, at gold horns and slit-pupiled eyes and the tiniest glimpse of sharp fangs, and couldn’t figure out what to do. He wanted to protest, to defend himself, but what was he supposed to say? That his father leading the church’s worship of the God of Control consumed their lives whether he liked it or not? That he was the only child in the church and had no friends, much less anyone to do anything like that with? That when he turned eighteen in a few months he was expected to step up as his father’s heir and the future leader, despite what he believed? No, all of that would sound pathetic, and a demon wouldn’t care. He was stuck here between a chair and a grinning demon and couldn’t get away.

He flinched when his face was cradled in one large hand, but there was just the brief press of warm lips against his cheek, and then the demon was stepping back to a more respectable distance.

“Th-That’s it?” Goro stammered. “That was all you wanted?”

“It would be unfair to ask for more, when you didn’t know what you were getting into,” the demon hummed. “Consider it a kindness. Be more careful next time.” He winked, then disappeared in another flash of blue fire, leaving Goro alone in his spotless living room like none of it had ever happened. All that lingered was the feeling of warmth against his cheek, and Goro lifted his own hand to touch the spot gently.

That hadn’t been...terrible.

***

It took a few weeks for him to work up the nerve to call the demon again. He barely needed the book to assemble the ritual this time, and when the messy-haired demon appeared, he frowned at Goro, looking torn between his prior amusement and exasperation. He wasn’t as tall this time, and was wearing all-black, with a crimson jacket and knee-high crimson boots. His eyes were silver instead of gold.

“You do realize that the ritual doesn’t guarantee which demon shows up,” he said. “What would you have done if someone else had appeared?”

“I just wanted to make sure the first time wasn’t a hallucination,” Goro said innocently. He’d also decided after a particularly agonizing sermon that being acquaintances with a demon was exactly the sort of rebellion he needed.

...and the kiss had been nice.

“I’m perfectly willing to pay the price for calling you back,” he assured, and the demon laughed.

“Oh, are you? I suppose you’re lucky that there hasn’t been a price increase.” His heels tapped the floor as he drew close to Goro, and this time Goro could feel the heat radiating off of him. “You’re a brave little thing. Shouldn’t the Priest of Control’s son know that summoning a demon isn’t safe?”

“I’ll take my chances,” Goro said.

The demon smiled, and this time there was something fond in it. “Oh, I _like_ you, my beautiful, unwilling little acolyte.” And with that, he cupped Goro’s face in both hands, leaning in to press their lips together.

The heat was almost overwhelming, but Goro found himself leaning into the touch, tingling with warmth where they made contact. It was a nice burn, feeding something inside of him that he hadn’t been aware was so cold. The demon’s lips massaged against his, separating briefly before returning for a second kiss, and a third, never going beyond the chaste press of mouths together.

When he drew back, he didn’t let go of Goro’s face, searching his mildly dazed expression before asking, “Does that confirm for you that I’m not a hallucination?”

It took Goro a second to reorient his thoughts enough to talk. “I… Yes?”

One of the demon’s hands combed back gently through his hair. “You’re so strange. You clearly didn’t believe in demons, but after you learned I was real, not only did you allow me a kiss, you offered it unflinchingly, without fear.”

Goro pressed into the claws against his scalp. “You were kind to me. I...didn’t think you would hurt me.”

“Foolish little one,” the demon murmured. “What do you believe in now?”

“Well…” Goro said, still feeling scrambled from the kiss. “Demons obviously exist. Does that mean the God of Control, or the deity from the Church of the Azure Gate... Are they all real, too?”

“Reality is built by belief.” The demon’s low voice wrapped around Goro, lulling him, and he leaned into the hands still in his hair. “Demons are a belief that exists across all religions, so of course we exist. Individual deities, well… it depends how prominent they are in humanity’s consciousness. The Azure Gate is the most widely-known belief system in your world, so their deity is...stronger than most.”

“They exist just because people believe in them?” That caused Goro to pull away finally, feeling more bitter than warm. “That’s ridiculous. If belief is strong enough for that, I could just…”

He trailed off, and the demon stared at him, tilting his head curiously. “Just?”

Goro swallowed hard. “...if belief was that powerful, my mother would have come back.” He turned away. “Just...go away. You got your payment for making an appearance.” It wasn’t until he heard the whoosh of flame that he allowed his expression to crack. He already felt bad for just ordering him to leave like that.

His mother had abandoned him and his father when Goro was just a toddler. He still didn’t understand why she left, but his father had told him when he was younger that it was because she couldn’t deal with his behavior.

He didn’t want to believe _that_ , but he’d always believed she would come back.

It didn’t matter. What mattered was that he wasn’t planning to be his father’s heir. And if that meant being friendly with a demon, it was an acceptable risk. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t getting something nice out of it.

Now he just had to figure out how to apologize for snapping like that. He’d been unnecessarily sharp, and the demon hadn’t done anything wrong. But how do you apologize to an immortal hell-being?

***

“There’s a space in the summoning chant for a name, so I don’t risk getting someone else,” Goro said carefully a few days later, the next time he called the demon.

The demon pouted at him and said nothing. Goro could only assume he was offended, but wasn’t sure why. Yes, he’d ordered him to leave rather harshly, but what did a demon care about one human teenager being rude? He’d intended his apology to be mostly a formality, not that the demon would actually be hurt by his actions.

“I’m getting mixed messages,” the demon snarked. “You told me to leave, and you call me back?”

“I wanted to apologize,” Goro said. “I was out of line before, telling you to leave.” The demon was perched on the sofa, dressed even more casually today, and Goro took a few steps forward of his own volition. “And...you came. You didn’t have to.”

“Wanted to see what you were going to say. A human apologizing to a demon, though. That’s something.” The demon finally smiled and reached out to tap his nose. “Akira is what you may call me. I would very much like to hear you say it.”

Goro couldn’t stop himself from returning the smile. This was such a bad idea, but he was...having fun, oddly enough. This was the most interesting thing that had happened in his carefully-ordered life. He had no idea what was going to happen next, and when the demon was around, somehow that didn’t worry him. “Akira,” he said, watching those silver eyes sparkle with interest. “I’m Goro.”

“I know,” Akira said, hooking his fingertips under Goro’s chin and drawing him closer. “I know who you are, and who your father is. I’m not as ignorant as you may think. Now…we should discuss payment.”

“Wh… Is the usual not enough?” Goro asked, though he didn’t try to pull away, having a feeling it would be useless anyway.

Akira got to his feet, never breaking eye contact, and set a clawed hand gently on Goro’s waist. “My presence, and my name… And honestly, considering that you’re calling me here hoping for a kiss, that shouldn’t count as payment anymore.” He skimmed his free hand up Goro’s chest. “I’m not stupid. I know why you keep summoning me.”

Being called out directly like that was uncomfortable, but Goro didn’t bother trying to lie. “And if that’s true?” he asked instead. “What do you want instead of a kiss?”

“Oh, I still want a kiss. I just expect a little more along with it.” Before Goro could say anything, Akira’s lips were crushed against his, prying his mouth open with a press of tongue. Goro’s hands flew up to fist into the surprisingly plain black hoodie the other was wearing, a whimper escaping at the heat and flavor of the kiss. Akira tasted of coffee and cinnamon, and the part of his brain still clinging to logic wondered if that was on purpose, if it was some sort of enticement to lure people in. But then his thoughts were derailed as clawed hands roamed over his torso, exploring over his clothes, tracing curious lines down his spine and making him shudder and press closer to the demon.

When Akira broke the kiss, Goro involuntarily leaned forward to chase his lips, already missing the feeling of his tongue exploring his mouth. But Akira just smiled, pressing searing kisses down his jaw and neck before biting down carefully at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Goro jerked away and lifted his fingers to the spot, and his eyes widened as they came away wet with blood. “Wha…?”

“A blood sacrifice is also valid,” Akira murmured with a sly smile, and leaned in to lap at the wound. “Don’t worry, you’ll be able to hide the bite with a collared shirt. I’m not so inconsiderate.”

Goro shivered as Akira’s hands settled on his hips, his own arms draping over the demon’s shoulders. Akira was roughly his height now, not the towering, imposing figure he had been when they first met. If not for the horns, slight claws, and unnatural eyes, he would have looked human. Goro wondered if it was for his benefit. “I would think...you would want people to know…” he said breathlessly.

Akira nuzzled his throat, then pecked another kiss to his cheek as he pulled their bodies flush together. “Oh, I would… But I feel that you don’t want your father to know yet, and he might spoil my fun if he did. I wouldn’t want to rob myself of finding out what you’ll ask for next time.”

It was only later, after Akira had left, that Goro realized the full implications of what he’d said. The demon knew exactly what game he was playing, knew why Goro kept summoning him. It would probably just make it easier for him to manipulate the situation. But despite every warning his father had ever given him, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew enough not to give up his soul. And as stupid as it sounded...he trusted Akira not to trick him out of it.

Pathetic, that he had more faith in a demon than in his own father.


	2. Chapter 2

Masayoshi Shido wasn’t a forgiving sort of person, regardless of the face he put on for his followers. It was part of the reason Goro was so enamored by Akira: he was a spark of chaos in otherwise rigid days.

“You almost embarrassed me in front of our entire congregation today!” his father hissed as he dragged Goro by the arm into the house. “You are supposed to take over as my heir in less than a year, and you still mess up the simplest ceremonies! Are you doing this on purpose?”

“I’m sorry, father. I got overwhelmed,” Goro lied. It was only partially untrue; he’d frozen up at the idea that he would be doing _that_ for the rest of his life. Combined with the fact that he hated all the ceremonies and rituals anyway, it made for a definite lack of attention to what he was doing.

Shido sighed, pushing him away and heading for the stairs. “I will be gone overnight tonight to speak with the congregation leader in the next town. I expect you to study the ceremonial rites again while I am gone.”

“Yes, father.” Goro rolled his eyes when Shido wasn’t looking. ‘Congregation leader’, what a joke. It was just someone he’d convinced to preach his ridiculous ideology to more people. Goro had met Kobayakawa exactly once, and he was an ambitious idiot that thought this would gain him more power and influence. Didn’t he realize that Shido stepped on people who stepped out of line? Being his son and heir was the only thing that had saved Goro so far.

Still, Shido being out of the house meant that he would have plenty of time to call up his demonic friend, who would probably find the tale of the messy ritual amusing rather than infuriating. He’d been meeting with Akira for a little over two months now, when he had the opportunity to do so without getting caught. The demon was always interested in misfortune that befell Shido, though he wouldn’t explain why. Goro assumed it was because he was a demon and delighted in that sort of thing, regardless of who it happened to.

Their meetings had been getting more...intimate, as well. Given carte blanche to touch, Akira was handsy, slipping hot fingers beneath Goro’s shirt to trace his spine, holding his hips as they kissed, drawing him close so their bodies were pressed together. Goro never objected; his only complaint was that Akira kept leaving him wanting, though he was nervous to admit that.

That night, he slipped out of the house to make his way back to the church. After the day he’d had, summoning a demon _inside_ the church seemed like an appropriately petty bit of revenge.

Akira arrived in his usual burst of fire, sprawled in the first pew with a lazy smile. “Hey, honey. You look a little annoyed. Rough day?”

“I screwed up one of my father’s rituals and he got upset,” Goro explained. When Akira beckoned him over with a crooked finger, he went without hesitation, letting the demon pull him into his lap.

“Which ritual?” Akira asked, nuzzling beneath his ear.

Goro settled with a sigh, a knee on either side of Akira’s lap and his head on the demon’s shoulder. “An offering to ‘Lord Yaldabaoth’. He knows I don’t believe in that sort of thing, so I don’t understand why he makes me do all of this. It won’t change my mind.”

Akira’s hands crept beneath his shirt, palms rubbing soothing pressure against his back. “A deal, maybe?” he suggested, though it was obvious he was paying more attention to the impromptu massage he was giving. “Maybe the God of Control made having an heir part of whatever agreement he has going with your father?”

“I’m not taking over for him. I don’t care what he says,” Goro insisted, a whine slipping out as Akira’s fingers dug into a sore spot along his spine. “I hate his stupid rules and rituals and followers…”

“Is that why you’re so content cozying up to a demon?” Akira asked. He laid a slow kiss against Goro’s pulse, still being careful not to leave any obvious marks, and Goro leaned back a little and tilted his head to give him more space.

“A little?” Goro conceded, unconcerned as Akira’s hands returned to his hips. “It’s not just to piss off my father. You’re a good conversational partner.”

“Conversation isn’t all that I’m good at.” The demon nipped at his collarbone where it was exposed by the neckline of his shirt, making him squirm. “But you already know that, considering the liberties you’ve given me to touch you.” His hands dropped lower, taking a firm handful of the boy’s ass and pulling him in so their hips were flush together. Goro let out a startled moan, and he squeezed, kneading with a smug smile as Goro clutched at his shirt. “Shall we discuss my payment for showing up this time?”

Goro took a shaky breath, trying to keep his voice steady despite the tiny, involuntary movements of his hips against Akira’s. “Wh-What do you want?”

“You know what I want,” Akira purred. “You want it, too. You have for a while. Am I wrong?”

Instead of trying to figure out how to answer, Goro reached up, taking hold of Akira’s golden horns and pulling him into a clumsy, messy kiss. Almost immediately Akira took control, pressing his tongue into his mouth and leaving him breathless and clinging on for dear life. They’d kissed like this before, of course, including a memorable occasion involving Akira on top of him on his bed, but all of those times paled in comparison to the hunger that Akira kissed him with now. He was relentless, and Goro could feel his pants getting tight as Akira rolled his hips up against him to make him cry out.

The only reason Akira broke the kiss was to tug Goro’s shirt over his head and discard it beside them on the pew. Then he was dragging his claws lightly down the boy’s back, listening to the litany of pleasured noises Goro tried to muffle without success.

“Will you let me?” he murmured, pressing his lips just below Goro’s ear, and the boy nodded frantically, almost desperate for more touch. Akira smiled against his skin and shifted his grip to support him as he got to his feet. Goro’s legs locked around his waist to keep himself stable, and Akira chuckled. “How does it feel, knowing that a demon is going to be your first?”

“N-Not like anything I had imagined,” Goro said breathlessly, as Akira carried him up the stairs at the front of the hall. “You...won’t hurt me, will you?”

The demon paused, his silvery eyes shot through with gold as he focused on the human held against his chest, and there was something fond in his expression as he assured Goro, “No, I’ll be gentle. _Willing_ virgin sacrifices are so rare.”

Goro shivered as Akira moved the candlesticks off of the altar and laid him down. The polished wood was cold against his back, and his breath escaped him in a helpless, weak moan as Akira laid a hand flat against his stomach.

“I’m going to enjoy every bit of this,” the demon purred.

It was almost torturously slow. Akira took his time, mapping out his skin with kisses and nibbles, soft caresses and the slightest hint of claws. Everywhere he touched left behind a burst of heat against Goro’s skin, and he whimpered, making pleading noises in his throat as the demon slowly stripped him of the rest of his clothes to leave him bare atop the altar. He’d never been naked in front of another person like this. His first instinct was to draw his knees up, to try to cover himself, but Akira gently coaxed his legs down again, trailing his claws lightly against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“Relax, Goro,” he encouraged, and Goro did his best to listen as those heated hands explored his hips and toyed with his nipples. Akira pressed a kiss to one smooth thigh, before guiding him up with careful hands to turn over. “On your knees, now. I have to prep you.”

Goro obeyed, but he was shaking as Akira folded his discarded pants and laid them across the altar so his knees wouldn’t bruise on the solid wood. The demon’s hand against his lower back was gentle, though, and he said calmly, “I know you’re nervous, but I won’t hurt you. Take a deep breath.”

It was a struggle to obey when his ass was being groped, and then a single finger was trailing between his cheeks, slick and applying insistent pressure. Goro gulped down the deepest breath he could, and only then did Akira begin to slip his finger inside.

It hurt a little, which didn’t surprise him. But for a demon, Akira was surprisingly patient, taking his time to thoroughly stretch him. By the time he had three fingers inside, Goro was panting, almost too aroused to be coherent because of how good it felt. So when Akira brushed a spot deep inside that sent lightning running through him, he nearly sobbed as he came without a single touch to his cock.

“Making a nice mess of dad’s altar, hm?” Akira hummed, drawing his fingers out.

Goro dropped his head, arms shaking. “‘K-Kira… I…” Even though he’d already come, he felt so empty. “A-Akira…”

“I think you’re ready for me,” Akira said. “But I want you to beg.”

“N-No, that’s…”

“Isn’t this why you summoned me? What you’ve wanted all along?” Goro barely registered the light pressure of claws running down his sides as he drank in the demon’s deep voice. “I could leave you like this, unsatisfied. And you would be; I could make it so. Leave you here splayed across this altar, writhing with want, so that everyone would know what you’ve done… And no matter what you did, you wouldn’t be able to satisfy that need.” Akira circled the altar, leaning in and nipping gently at his earlobe. “No one can bring you pleasure like I can. Don’t you want to experience that~?”

Goro whimpered. “D-Don’t go…”

“Hm? What was that?”

“D-Don’t leave me here…” His voice trembled, barely able to form the words through his need. He was already growing hard again, shivering with the effort of staying on his hands and knees, and Akira chuckled darkly and kissed his forehead.

“You know what you need to do, then. _Stick your ass out and beg for it._ ”

Goro made a pitiful noise, his arms finally buckling until he was pressing his cheek to the cool wood of the altar. “Please…” he whined desperately. “Please… Inside me…!”

Akira smiled, walking back around to take another firm grope of his ass before undoing the rest of his own clothes as well. “How could I _possibly_ ignore a request like that~?”

Goro cried out as Akira pushed his cock into him, gasping and squirming at the girth. It was more than just his fingers had been, but Akira went slow, making good on his promise not to hurt him. It filled him to the brim, so deep inside him, putting near-constant pressure on his sweet spot, and he moaned helplessly. 

“You’re doing so well,” Akira assured him, running a soothing hand up his thigh.

“I-It’s so much…” Goro whimpered. “‘K-Kira, please…!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

After a moment to allow him to adjust, Akira started to move, and he was gone. All that existed were the sensations running through his body as the demon fucked him. He didn’t know if it was so good because it was his first time, or because his partner wasn’t human, but if Akira hadn’t been holding his hips in a firm grip, he would have collapsed under the rush of sensation.

He lost track of how many times he came, each peak more disorienting than the last, especially when Akira wrapped a hand around him to stroke him off in time with his thrusts. He couldn’t speak, could barely think with how much pleasure was crashing over him.

Akira finally had mercy when Goro dry-orgasmed with a scream. The demon still hadn’t come, but he pulled out of the boy regardless, letting him collapse onto his side and then roll over to lie limply across the altar. It was all right. The fun of having a virgin wasn’t necessarily getting off, it was seeing the virgin’s reactions. Goro’s reactions had been priceless. And he looked so precious, fucked-out and panting. Akira took himself in hand, finishing himself off with quick, deliberate strokes and letting his cum splatter across Goro’s chest. Goro let out a soft moan, and after righting his pants, Akira walked around to run gentle fingers through his hair. They’d really made a mess, hadn’t they?

It was so tempting to leave him there, a beautiful, sticky mess atop the altar. But that would end the game too soon, and Akira found himself too fond of this boy to leave him to the consequences of that. So instead, he lifted Goro snugly into one arm, wiping down the altar with Goro’s discarded shirt and carrying both boy and abandoned clothes back to Goro’s room.

He resisted the urge to lick Goro clean, wake him up, have him again. He needed his rest after all of that. But it had been fun, and more than enough of a payment.

“Sleep well, Goro,” he murmured, once he had cleaned him up and tucked him (naked) into bed. “It’s up to you what comes next.”

***

When Goro woke up, he felt loose-limbed and warm, wrapped in his blanket. At least until he tried to move, and the soreness in his lower half made itself known.

“Oh my god…” he groaned, as everything from the night before came rushing back all at once.

He’d slept with a demon.

He’d summoned a demon in his father’s church and had sex with him on the altar.

He wasn’t a virgin anymore...and didn’t regret it.

But now he wondered where things went from here. He’d given Akira...everything. There was nothing left to give, except…

What would Akira ask for if he was summoned again? Goro wanted to see him again; would probably try to call him right now if not for knowing that Shido was just downstairs. But if the price was too high, what was he going to do?

...would it be worth it?


	3. Chapter 3

“You look nervous,” Akira purred, sliding onto the couch beside Goro. It had been two weeks since that night in the church, and with Shido gone for the afternoon, Goro had finally worked up the nerve to summon him again.

He noticed that despite Akira being so close, he hadn’t tried to touch him yet. Respecting his space? Strange for a demon, but then again, everything about Akira had been strange so far. A ‘normal’ demon wouldn’t have been so concerned with his pleasure once he’d finally said yes, most likely. So Goro took a risk and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, then said, “I want to ask you something, but...I don’t know what the answer will be, so yes. I’m nervous.”

“Aww,” Akira said, wrapping an arm around him. “You know you can ask anything. I won’t ask extra for an answer, either.” He rearranged them on the couch so that Goro was nestled against him comfortably. “What’s up, Goro?”

“I like spending time with you,” Goro admitted. “But… I’m afraid that I don’t have anything else to offer you, except…”

Akira put a finger on his lips. “Hush. You’re not thinking creatively enough. I’m sure there are many things you haven’t tried yet.” Goro’s eyes widened at the implication, and Akira smiled. “If it’s company and attention that you crave, I can provide, so long as you understand the give and take of it, honey.”

Goro nodded, and when Akira moved his finger, said tentatively, “I think I do, so...would you...like to watch a movie?”

“Really?” Caught off-guard by the domestic request, Akira stared at him dumbly for a moment.

“Yes? That’s what I’d like.” Goro looked determined. It was adorable.

“Okay, then. As long as you sit in my lap.”

“D-Deal.”

Goro found them a movie to watch, an action film with colorful heroes that he pulled from a box deep in the back of his closet, and then Akira arranged them on the couch so that the human could snuggle comfortably into his lap. Goro acted reluctant, but Akira could tell he was happy to be so close.

Akira behaved during the movie, limiting himself to an arm around Goro’s waist, or a gentle hand playing with his hair. But as the credits rolled, he nuzzled into Goro’s hair, stroking his lower back beneath his shirt. “Somehow, that’s exactly the sort of movie I thought you would like.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not,” Goro huffed. “My father doesn’t allow ‘frivolous’ things. What little I can get away with, I have to keep as low-key as possible. I hadn’t gotten a chance to watch that one yet.”

“It was fun, actually. People don’t usually ask for anything so domestic,” Akira said.

“I was worried you’d be bored.”

Akira nibbled his ear, pleased with the squeak he got for it. “Time spent in your company is never boring, honey.”

“You like spending time with me?” There was a catch in Goro’s voice, and Akira realized with a start that he was far lonelier than he let on, and wasn’t the sort of person who would ever admit it.

“Of course. You’re a very interesting human. And we don’t really do movies in Hell,” Akira admitted. “It’s easier to come here and watch them, assuming you aren’t trapped Below.”

“Can that happen?” Goro looked up at him, fascinated, and Akira bumped a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes, a demon can be sealed Below with a powerful enough ritual. But I’m going to stop you before you increase your payment for this visit,” Akira chuckled. It was a deflection, certainly, but he wasn’t really willing to discuss that with Goro yet. Not when he was Masayoshi Shido’s son.

Goro bit his lip. “...good point. What...do you want this time?”

Akira smiled. “Nothing you’ll be unwilling to give. I want you to get me off. It doesn’t matter how.” 

He watched a nervous expression cross Goro’s face. It was to be expected; he hadn’t done much touching the first time around, letting Akira have control in the heat of the moment. “Unless you’re uncomfortable. I can find something else, if you would prefer.” This one was cute. Akira found himself not wanting to overwhelm him, even though usually he’d be all-too-eager to corrupt the pretty thing.

“No, I’m fine…” Goro murmured, bracing his hands against Akira’s chest. “I’m just not entirely sure what I’m doing. You said it doesn’t matter, but...what do you like?”

“I don’t want to force you to do anything in particular,” Akira assured him. “I just want you to make me come. We’re not in a rush.”

“Okay.” Goro sat up, steeling himself before standing up from the couch completely. “Then...you have to take your pants off.”

He was surprised by how patient and encouraging Akira was. Not that Goro had met a lot of demons, but again he assumed that most would be far less tolerant of his awkward, tentative touches. Akira looked a _lot_ bigger than he remembered, and Goro found himself momentarily distracted by the knowledge that _that_ had been _inside_ him.

Akira, however, was just purring approvingly at the steady strokes of his hand, occasionally giving a bit of direction or encouragement when Goro hit a good spot.

“Like that,” he murmured. “Squeeze a little harder, and use your thumb against the head.”

Goro obeyed, and felt a small swell of pride when Akira tipped his head back against the couch with a low groan. “Good boy, just like that…”

He knew that for someone like Akira, his hands alone weren’t going to be enough. And eventually his arm started to get tired. So he pushed back his nervousness and leaned down to delicately swipe his tongue against the head. It didn’t taste unpleasant, just different, and he grew a little bolder at the encouraging noises that continued to come from the demon above him, working his tongue over the sensitive tip.

“Fuck, Goro, that’s good…!”

Clawed hands petted gently through his hair, and Goro took a deep breath before trying to take the demon’s cock into his mouth. But when it hit the back of his throat, he choked and drew back, eyes watering. “I’m sorry, I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” Akira assured him, his voice breathless. “You don’t have to suck me off; you’re doing fine.”

“Okay…” More determined than before, Goro went back to work with his hands and tongue, trying to make up for not being able to fit Akira completely into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the ridge of the head, stroking over the smooth skin faster and faster. His knees hurt a little, kneeling in front of the couch, but at some point Akira’s leg had found its way between his, and Goro was mindlessly grinding his hips against his shin, aroused by the sounds he was making and the sight of him coming undone under Goro’s touches.

When Akira came, he made sure to dig his claws into the couch instead of Goro’s scalp. Cum splattered over Akira’s stomach and Goro’s chin, and Goro licked his lips with a needy moan and rocked harder against the demon’s leg.

“No, no, come here, honey,” Akira moaned, reaching down. Goro blamed ridiculous demonic strength on why it was so easy for Akira to hoist him into his lap. But he really couldn’t complain, because it felt like no time at all before Akira had his pants open and a hand around his cock, stroking him off with quick, expert motions.

Held close and sticky and content against Akira’s chest, knowing this was a terrible hell-beast and unable to find it within himself to care, Goro smiled lazily, nuzzling in. Akira nosed back, careful of his horns. “You need a shower.”

“Don’t wanna move,” Goro murmured.

Akira dropped a kiss to his forehead. “You don’t want your father to get home and find us like this,” he coaxed. “Come on. Let’s wash up, and maybe I’ll reciprocate what you did for me.”

Goro made a slightly more interested sound, and Akira laughed, scooping him up and heading towards the upstairs bathroom. “I want to know how you taste~”

“Good, probably,” Goro said sleepily, and Akira’s hold on him tightened, just a little.

“Probably.”

***

After that, though they didn’t really talk about it, both of them started considering their rendezvous as dates. Akira explained during one of their next few meetings that permission to visit without being summoned also counted as a payment, and that if Akira turned up on his own, the usual payment for showing up wouldn’t even be necessary. It was a small ritual, just a few candles and a chalk circle, and then Akira was practically bouncing off the ceiling with glee.

“Oh, you don’t understand, I’ve been stuck Below for so long! I got barred from leaving Hell without a summons years ago by an asshole, so this is great!”

Goro stared at him. “...did I just unleash you to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting world?”

Akira laughed, coming to a stop and taking Goro’s hands. “Not really. Technically, it’s permission to visit _you_ , so I can only wreak havoc in a certain distance.” His expression softened. “But, really...even with the ability to come and go as I please, I’d rather just...watch a movie than cause a calamity.”

“Really?” Goro said. He didn’t _want_ to question Akira, not when things seemed to be going so well, but doubt nagged at him like a stubborn splinter under the surface of his thoughts. Even if he thought most of his father’s beliefs were bullshit, he’d gotten too many warnings about demons to just drop them completely. Not without reassurance. “You’re happy with just that? I’ve...given you all of my firsts. I don’t have anything else. Why do you keep coming back?”

“Because I like you,” Akira said simply.

“...you like _me_.” It was still baffling. Goro couldn’t picture what he could possibly have to offer a powerful hell-beast that would be enough to make it _like_ him.

“You’re cute. And funny, and interesting. Like I told you before.”

Goro’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not just for the sex?”

Akira spun him around so his back was against the demon’s chest, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. “The sex is a benefit. Especially seeing you come so hard from your first blowjob that you passed out for a minute. But I’d show up just to spend time with you. You’re good company.”

The idea that someone would stay, just for him, was overwhelming. His father loved him, going by a loose definition of love, but even that wasn’t like this. Did that mean Akira… No, that would be ridiculous.

Akira’s breath was warm against his ear as he purred, “Aww, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, I am not.” Goro tugged at the hold around him halfheartedly. “You’re so irritating...but I’m glad. You’re not anything like what I imagined a demon to be like.”

“You were raised by someone that’s basically a cultist. Of course I’m not like what you thought.” Akira let him go, but only so that they could start cleaning up the circle and candles. It wouldn’t do for Shido to notice that the floor of Goro’s room had been turned into a ritual circle.

While Goro mopped up the chalk, Akira grabbed a few wayward shirts, folding them up and picking a dresser drawer at random to shove them into. But when he crammed them inside, messing up a pile of folded underwear in the process, he caught a glint of silver in the bottom corner of the drawer and reached for it.

“Goro~” he laughed, holding up the handcuffs that he unearthed by one finger.

“Why are you _in my dresser?_ Akira!” Goro screeched. “Put those down!”

“I wasn’t looking for them. They were just in the drawer,” Akira said innocently. He grinned, watching Goro turn bright red. “We all have kinks, honey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Goro buried his face in his hands, letting out a muffled whine of embarrassment, and Akira set the cuffs on top of the dresser. “Is that something you would want to try?”

He listened to another muffled declaration, just barely able to pick out ‘rope’ somewhere in there. “Tying someone up or being tied up?” he nudged, trying very hard not to laugh again and embarrass Goro further. Goro would look _very_ attractive wrapped up in proper bondage ties, but it would also be interesting to see what he would do as the one doing the tying.

“Being tied up,” Goro said, straightening up and trying to look unaffected by the conversation. It didn’t work very well, with his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment and his voice still slightly hesitant, but he was making an effort.

Hell, he was so cute. Akira crossed the room to pull him back into his arms, nuzzling into his hair. “You want to be bound and at my mercy~?”

Goro swallowed hard. “Aren’t I already?”

“Hmmm…” Akira pecked a kiss gently to his cheek. “Not completely. But I wouldn’t ask for that. I like you how you are.” He noted the confusion in Goro’s expression, and elaborated, “Your soul. I don’t want your soul. I would much rather think about what color rope would compliment your eyes. Perhaps gold, like a treasure.”

Goro shivered in his arms, wide eyes more trusting than they probably should be, and Akira kissed him. This little human… It hadn’t been his plan to get so attached, but that was the thing about plans. They had a tendency to change. He was going to have to tell Goro the truth at some point, but for right now...this was comfortable. He liked it. And he didn’t think he could give up his little acolyte if he tried.


	4. Chapter 4

Being trapped Below was its own kind of suffering. ‘Boredom’ might not be an official punishment, but considering the sheer torture of being stuck down there with nothing but suffering souls and other demons, it might as well have been.

Twenty years Akira had been trapped, trying to grasp at a nonspecific summons so that he could at least visit the middle realm, and missing every time because some other demon was stronger or faster. It felt more like twenty centuries, and it was all because an upstart jerk who thought he was a holy man got lucky with a banishing ritual. Akira spent a significant portion of that time planning how exactly he was going to torment Masayoshi Shido once he found a way back.

And then, in a most ridiculous coincidence, Goro Akechi had tried to summon a demon.

Akira had known from the start whose son he was. What a glorious bit of irony, to use Shido’s son to free himself from Shido’s banishment. And Goro had been so innocent. It was adorable how he’d thought Akira wouldn’t notice his desire. But by the third or fourth summons, he was realizing the even greater irony: that the man he hated had such a great kid.

And while it was incredibly satisfying to be fucking Shido’s son behind his back, he also genuinely liked Goro. At first it had been spite and opportunity, since Goro had been so willing to let Akira put his hands on him. But that had faded shortly before Goro had offered his virginity. Otherwise, Akira would have made sure that Shido caught them in a debauched position. Probably inside the church. And he would have talked Goro out of his soul right there on that altar, to make him a permanent addition to the demon’s lap.

Instead, they were snuggled into Goro’s bed, talking out safewords and comfort zones as they negotiated tying Goro up. It was early evening, and coils of rope hung from Goro’s desk chair, waiting for whatever conclusion they came to.

“So your safe word is ‘Robin Hood’? Why?” Akira asked, running his fingers lightly through Goro’s hair.

“Those were my favorite stories,” Goro replied. His head rested on Akira’s shoulder, arm thrown over his chest beneath the blanket. “It’s something that made me feel safe, so...it’s a good safe word, right?”

Akira hummed. “That’s a good point. You’re picking this up pretty quickly.” His hand faltered, just a bit. “I need to tell you something. You’re putting a lot of trust in me to do this to you, so I want to be honest with you.”

“What is it?” Goro asked. He sounded calm enough, but there was a hint of anxiety in his tone.

Akira shifted them onto their sides so he could look him in the eyes. “I hate your dad.”

Goro frowned. “...and? So do I, Akira.”

“No, I really hate your dad. He’s the one that sealed me Below. I was literally stuck until I got the chance to answer your summons,” Akira insisted.

“Is...that why you let me give you permission to visit as a payment? Because you were tired of being trapped?”

“Yes. And I thought it would be funny to have his own son be the one responsible for freeing me,” Akira admitted.

Silence filled the room, and Goro drew back, his expression fraught with uncertainty. Akira let him go, not wanting to come off as threatening and make it worse, and said softly, “I’m not using you. I like you too much to treat you as a tool for petty revenge. That’s why I wanted to tell you. I did string you along at first, but you were interesting and sweet and not anything like your dad. And I realized that I didn’t want to see you hurt. The idea of taking your soul was...genuinely upsetting. So I don’t want it. I like this. I like how we are now.”

After a moment, Goro laughed weakly. “Thank you for telling me, I suppose. In the interest of being honest, then… I was afraid at one point that I would summon you and you would finally ask for my soul, instead of what we had been doing. Once I wasn’t a virgin anymore. Once you’d gotten your fill of me. But I kept summoning you anyway. I’m certain that you understand what that implies.”

Akira smiled. He risked reaching out, laying a hand gently on Goro’s cheek. “You feel the same, right?”

“We were discussing how I would be okay with you tying me up.” Goro snorted. “Of course I feel the same.” He closed the distance between them, far less shy than he had been a few months ago as he pressed his lips to Akira’s. When he pulled away, he said, “There’s part of me that would love to rub this in my father’s face, but...not right now. I don’t want to lose this yet.”

“You won’t,” Akira murmured, and Goro curled up against him again, wordlessly indicating that he wanted to return to the topic of ropes instead of his father.

***

They eventually worked out the rest of the logistics, and then Goro had stripped and sat patiently as Akira began laying the ropes over and around him. But they were cut short when there was a sound from downstairs. Shido had gotten home when they weren’t expecting him until the next morning, and their attempt at bondage was turned into Goro shoving Akira and a hundred feet of rope into his closet and then pretending to be asleep when his father checked on him.

Shido didn’t go on any trips for a while after that, so they were limited to simple dates: movies or cuddling or things where Akira could vanish quickly without leaving a suspicious situation behind. But finally about a week before Goro’s birthday, Shido headed out for an overnight trip, to meet with Kobayakawa to discuss the upcoming ceremony that would formally declare Goro his heir. Goro waved him off shortly before dinnertime, assuring him that he would be fine, and immediately let Akira know that the coast was clear.

The demon was a remarkably good cook for not needing to eat human food. Goro could imagine that, ironically enough, this was what a real relationship was supposed to be like. The two of them cooking dinner together, having a meal, curling up to watch a movie…

And picking up where they left off in their escapades.

Akira had started him with just a body tie, so that he had a chance to get used to the ropes before they did anything more constricting. It was a lovely thing, a simple harness of cherry-red rope looped over and around his chest, tightened into an inverted star shape that Goro had scoffed at when he looked in the mirror. But Akira promised that the color matched his eyes perfectly, and attached a second piece of rope, winding it around his middle in alternating loops to form a sort of corset. Goro shivered as it tightened, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It felt surprisingly safe, even with the length that passed between his legs.

Wrist bindings followed after, and then Akira coaxed him into his lap, giving himself a beautiful view.

“Nothing hurts?” he asked. “Nothing’s pinching or anything?”

Goro shook his head. “I’m okay. It’s just different.”

Akira smiled. “Just make sure you tell me if something starts going numb so I can undo you,” he said.

“I will,” Goro promised, though it was more of a formality than anything, because almost as soon as Akira started prepping him, he was a breathless, whimpering mess. In no time at all, he was easing himself down onto Akira’s cock, the demon’s hands grasped firmly in his. Their fingers interlaced as he rocked his hips gently, testing the new position. “Akira, god, it’s so deep…!”

“Are you really invoking god when you’re having sex with a demon?” Akira laughed, thrusting upwards and making Goro moan.

“I can’t— I can’t help it…!” Goro squeezed his hands, digging his nails in ineffectively as he tried to meet Akira’s movements with his own. “You’re just—!”

“Amazing? Incredible? The best sex you’ve ever had?” Akira punctuated each option with a thrust, robbing Goro of his ability to answer. “Oh, wait, I’m the only sex you’ve ever had.”

“A bastard!” Goro huffed, using Akira’s hands as leverage to slam his hips down harder, circling them to search for the perfect spot. He shuddered when he found it, and Akira grinned, taking hold of his hips to guide him into the perfect rhythm to make him _scream_

As usual, by the time they were both done, Goro was exhausted and spent. Once Akira untied him, he managed enough energy to clean up and throw on a loose t-shirt and shorts, and then just flopped on top of Akira, nuzzling in like a content cat and sighing when Akira’s arms wrapped around him.

“Was all of that okay?” Akira asked softly against his ear. “The ropes?” He’d put pants back on, but stayed shirtless, not wanting to completely cover back up just yet.

“It felt good,” Goro said. “I liked feeling...held.” He pressed closer. Akira was so warm, like there was fire running under his skin. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was a demon or because he was Akira, but it was nice. “Will you stay? Just for tonight. You’ve never stayed the whole night before.”

Akira was quiet for a long time, long enough that Goro almost apologized for asking. But then Akira leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Yeah. I’ll stay.”

“...good.”

***

Demons didn’t strictly _need_ sleep. It was more of an indulgence than anything, and what better time to indulge than with his favorite human wrapped snugly in his arms?

But he regretted that indulgence when the sound of Goro’s door opening woke him the next morning, and he locked eyes with a very confused, but livid, Shido.

“Oh great.”

“What is _happening_ here?” Shido demanded, reaching for his pocket.

Goro stirred, and Akira ran a hand gently through his hair, claws clearly visible. “Perhaps,” he said quietly, “you shouldn’t try anything while I have your son.” Shido froze mid-motion, scowling, and Akira smiled. “Not that _I’m_ concerned, but what would your followers think if your son just vanished?”

“This is exactly the sort of vile, petty thing I would expect from filth like you,” Shido said, but he was quieter now too, realizing the benefit of not waking Goro up to cause a scene. “I don’t know what you’ve done to him—”

“Just about everything,” Akira said with a devious smirk. “Since you asked. He’s definitely not a virgin anymore, anyway~”

“...If I had holy water, I would douse you right now and watch your flesh burn away,” Shido snarled. “How dare you touch my son?”

“You wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t come home early.” As Goro made a sleepy noise and burrowed closer, Akira never took his eyes off the man in the doorway. “And he came to me willingly. I didn’t force him into any of this.”

“You’re a manipulative beast that tempts people towards damnation, whether you used force or not.”

Akira chuckled, still stroking Goro’s hair soothingly. “Does it look like I’m damning anyone right now, your ‘holiness’? I never told him to keep summoning me. He did that on his own.” His eyes flashed gold, narrowing as he added, “I wonder why, though? I wonder whose fault that was?”

Shido braved a step into the room, visibly struggling to keep his composure and not wake Goro up or antagonize the demon enough to act. In any other circumstance, he wouldn’t care, but he didn’t want to risk the demon doing anything else to his heir before he figured out how to separate them. “You can’t blame _other people_ for your influence on him. I know creatures like you; you find something people want and lure them with it. That’s why I _banished_ you, you disgusting monster.”

“If you know my kind so well, then answer me something,” Akira said, and his voice was like ice despite the gentle way he adjusted the sleeping boy in his arms. “What am I giving him? What is it that it looks like he wants? And why would he turn to a demon for that?”

Shido glanced behind him, already calculating how long it would take to get to his own room and the container of holy water kept there. “You’re grooming him to steal his soul. No more, no less. Like every other filthy demon.”

“What would you do if I already had it? And you didn’t answer my question. What could I possibly have tempted him with, to get him to give it up so willingly?” It was a bluff, of course. He hadn’t taken Goro’s soul. But in a metaphorical sense, he could argue that it was already his. If he asked, there was a very high chance Goro would give it to him.

Which was why he would never ask.

Shido stood there for a second, seething with rage, then turned and stalked away down the hall. Akira immediately sat up, gently shaking Goro awake. “Get up, honey, we’re in trouble.”

“Hm?”

“Your dad’s probably about to try to dump holy water on us, and I’d really rather not get ice burn this morning.”

Goro blinked sleepily. “My...my dad’s going to what?”

“Pour holy water on us.”

“Dad’s _here?_ ” Goro sounded much more awake all of a sudden, scrambling out of the covers. “You have to get out of here, you have to go, right now!”

Akira followed him out of bed, throwing on his shirt. “I’m not going to leave you here with him. You didn’t see how angry he was.”

Goro shook his head. “He’s not after me. He’ll try to kill you, or trap you again. He’ll just make me sit through some bullshit purification ritual, but you don’t have my soul, so it won’t do anything. Don’t be a stubborn idiot about this.”

“I’m your stubborn idiot,” Akira said, just as Shido reappeared at the end of the hallway.

“Goro, _don’t move_ ,” Shido ordered, advancing on the door with a pitcher of water in hand. Goro stared at him with wide eyes, then slammed the door and locked it.

“I said go, you idiot,” he told Akira.

Akira hesitated, then grabbed Goro and kissed him, trying to resist the urge to just snatch him up and carry him away. There had to be a reason Goro wanted to stay, at least for now. He’d trust his judgment, for the moment, and try to ignore why leaving him behind hurt so much. “I’ll come back for you,” he promised against Goro’s lips.

“I know you will,” Goro murmured.

Akira gave him one last kiss and vanished.

Goro turned back to the door, steeling himself.

_“Goro, open this door.”_

“No!” Goro cried. “I won’t!” It was the first real, outright act of defiance he’d managed. Even if Akira wasn’t here anymore, he didn’t want to get drenched either. He wasn’t opening the door.

“That _thing_ needs to go back where it came from!”

“That ‘thing’ loves me more than you ever did!” Goro shouted back. As soon as he said it, it gave him pause. Did Akira love him? He’d never said that, but...well. Regardless of how they were going to define it, Akira cared. That was clear enough. And Goro cared about him in return. Far more than he’d ever cared about his father or his cult.

“I am your _father_ ,” Shido said furiously.

“I don’t care! Like hell I’m letting you in!”

Shido banged on the door. Goro could tell he was angry, but for the first time, he didn’t care. He wasn’t afraid of his father’s fury anymore. There was a tremendous thump, one large fist hitting the door, and Shido yelled, “Hell is where you’ll be going under that thing’s influence!”

“THAT SOUNDS FANTASTIC,” Goro roared, and silence fell on the other side of the door. Goro waited, wondering if his father had gone, if that had finally been enough.

But then Shido said, with what sounded like very forced calm, “Very well. I can see this is worse than I thought. I’ll have to contact the other priests; you’re clearly very far gone at this point. But don’t worry, Goro. We’ll remove this corrupting influence from you.”

Goro was definitely worried, but he wasn’t going to show it. “So they’ll remove you, then. Fuck off.”

“I can’t hold you responsible for anything that you say in this state. You are free to stay in your room for now. We’ll find a solution.” There were receding footsteps outside, and Goro finally stepped back from the door to sink down on his bed. Part of him regretted not going with Akira, but this was his one chance. To stand up to his father and everyone else in this insane cult. To escape under his own power.

He just had to last another day or two, through whatever purification bullshit his father attempted. And then he could run to Akira, and leave all of this behind for good.

Just a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

The day felt like it dragged on forever. By the time Goro ventured out of his room to find something to eat, members of his father’s church had begun to arrive, and he couldn’t go anywhere without someone’s eyes on him, making sure that he didn’t try to leave. Not that he was going to. He needed to get up in front of that church, do the ritual, and then call them all out.

But it was very awkward to know he was being watched, and he spent most of the day in his room, avoiding the church members. He knew Akira was somewhere out there, probably pacing anxiously, with no way to get near the house when everyone was carrying holy water. That was for the best, though. Goro didn’t want them to have any opportunities to hurt the demon, because if they were going to subject him to purification, they would be _merciless_ to Akira.

He managed to avoid everyone for most of the day, until a woman knocked on his door and called, “Goro, your father wants to have dinner with you.”

“Tell him I don’t want to see him,” Goro called back, thankful his door had a lock.

“He said that he wants to speak with you about tomorrow’s ceremony,” she said. “And also that...if you did not come, you wouldn’t get dinner.”

Goro wanted to refuse. He really did. But his stomach was gnawing at itself, and he had no doubt that Shido would have people watching the kitchen to enforce his ‘no dinner’ edict. So he reluctantly followed her downstairs, where Shido was waiting at the dining room table with food. He had ordered out from an Italian restaurant Goro liked, and he waited while Goro took a deep breath and sat down across from him.

Goro wasn’t going to speak first. Shido wanted to talk to him, not the other way around. So he started eating and waited for his father to crack. His ice water was uncomfortably cold, but the food was good, and he kept his focus on that.

“You are aware of what will be expected of you tomorrow?” Shido asked, finally, when they were almost halfway done with their meals.

Goro took a drink. “Yes. Pointless ceremony. I’m not corrupted.”

Shido was watching him intently, barely eating his own food. “Regardless, I expect your cooperation. For the peace of mind of the congregation, if nothing else.”

“The congregation is stupid,” Goro huffed. “Akira has never done anything to hurt me, unlike you. There’s no ‘demonic influence’ on me.”

“Are you sure of that?” Shido asked.

Goro stared at him, confused and angry. That made it sound like there was some way to tell, but there wasn’t. The only marks on him were unambiguously from Akira’s claws on his back, and Akira had never used any kind of demonic power on him. Shido shouldn’t be able to tell anything, because there was nothing to find.

But slowly he realized that the feeling in his gut he’d mistaken for anger was partially genuine nausea, and he lifted a hand to his mouth, eyes going wide. “Wh-What did you do?”

“Holy water,” Shido said simply. “Harmless to people, unless they’ve been tainted by a demon. It was colder than it should have been, wasn’t it?”

“What…?” Goro gagged, feeling like he was going to throw up any second. On instinct, he shoved back from the table, knocking the glass over and sending water spilling across it. He backed up quickly so that he didn't touch any more of it by accident, and Shido didn’t react save for a smug smile at his plight.

He staggered back upstairs, ignoring the other congregation members hovering around. They tried to reassure him, promising that he would feel better after he was ‘purified’, but it meant nothing to him. It took willpower, but he managed to keep his dinner down and get to his room, locking himself back in and curling up in bed. He was tired, cold, sick, and he wanted Akira. Now that he felt awful, it was a lot harder to justify his plan to go through with the ceremony. But it was too late now. The house was full of things that could hurt a demon. He just had to get through tomorrow, pretend to be better, and get out.

He would be fine.

***

He was feeling well enough the next morning to walk to the church under his own power, but he still felt lightheaded and nauseous. There was no breakfast; he was woken up early, dressed in white, and escorted across the property so there were no options to get away.

His wrists were bound behind him, ankles tied together. It was rationalized that because he was ‘corrupted’, he might lose control once the ‘demonic influence’ started to be purged. It was for his own safety, and the safety of the congregation. Goro didn’t like it, but it was easier not to argue. Anything to get this over with faster.

At least with the bindings, he could close his eyes and force himself to think of trying bondage with Akira. It was enough to keep him calm when he wanted to panic and pull away. What was worse was everyone speaking to him like he was a child, with their false reassurance that everything would be better after the purification ritual. Even his father was acting so distraught over this whole thing, and everyone was just swallowing it down without question even though Goro knew he was actually furious. This was a punishment more than it was purification.

There was an oversized basin, like a very small pool, in front of the altar. Cleansing rituals weren’t uncommon, and lights danced across the surface of the holy water from the chandelier in the ceiling and the candles on the altar. Normally, Goro wouldn’t be worried, but after how icy the water had been the night before and how ill it had made him feel, now he was anxious.

“We are gathered to ask our Lord Yaldabaoth to cleanse this soul, who has gone astray. Lord Yaldabaoth, I ask your aid to purge the influence of a demon from my son, so that he may be saved from its vile manipulations!” Shido was in full regalia, completely into his role as head of the church. He wasn’t Goro’s father right now, he was a leader determined to bring his ‘heir’ back to the group.

It wasn’t going to happen.

He was trying to stay calm, taking deep breaths, but he still wasn’t prepared when two of the acolytes to either side picked him up and dropped him into the pool. Thankfully he managed to hold his breath, but it was freezing cold, and with his hands and ankles tied, he couldn’t push himself up. He was waterlogged and helpless. Keeping himself from panicking was all he could do, but it was terrifying.

After what seemed like ages, someone pulled him up so his head was above water. “Goro, how do you feel?”

He panted, trying to breathe despite the paralyzing cold. Someone else appeared on his other side, though he couldn’t see them as he struggled to blink water from his eyes. “Goro, you need to answer. Do you feel freed of corruption?”

Shaking and shivering, he tried to form words without success. Shido, his voice dripping with fake concern, said, “Again. He’s clearly not completely cleansed.”

“S-Stop…” Goro managed, tugging ineffectively at his bonds.

“This is for your own good.”

“No. Stop…!” It was cold, and all he wanted was Akira. This plan had been a mistake. Confronting the congregation hadn’t been worth this.

One of the others combed his wet hair back from his face. “One more, and you’ll be just fine.”

Panic filled him at the thought of having to go under again, and he struggled, trying to get away. “No! ‘Kira!”

Unbeknownst to the congregation and Shido, Akira had been lurking in the rafters. He wanted to keep an eye on the proceedings, to make sure they weren’t going to actually hurt Goro. He was going to respect Goro’s wishes not to interfere, but this was looking less and less like a ceremony and more like torture, and when Goro called for him, he decided that he’d seen enough. There was so much holy water, but at this point he didn’t even care.

He reappeared in the center aisle in full demon form, blue fire swirling around his feet. He hadn’t shown up like this since the first time Goro had summoned him, but now it seemed appropriate. People screamed at the sight of him, scrambling back over pews and down the aisles, but his focus was entirely on the altar.

**“What do you think you’re doing? Untie him right now.”**

Someone threw a cup of holy water at him. He swatted it aside, ignoring the sting of the droplets that splashed onto him. **“Do you really think _drowning your child_ is the more holy action here?”**

Shido, to his credit, didn’t falter. “We’re removing your vile influence!”

**“You’ve bound him, frightened him, nearly killed him, and I’M the vile one?”**

“This wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t put your disgusting hands all over him!”

**“I will not be used as your excuse to torture someone. Untie him, _now_ , or I will burn this place to the ground.”** Akira started advancing, fire billowing around his feet and causing some of the pews to start burning. He broke eye contact with Shido only to look at Goro and make sure he wasn’t hurt worse than his initial observation.

“This is a sanctuary; you will do no such thing,” Shido ordered.

**“Try me.”** Fire flared, and the chandelier that hung in the center of the room burst into flames.

The two worshippers on either side of Goro looked up at Shido anxiously. “S-Sir, what should we do?”

Shido stared at Akira, at the crowd of his followers that had backed away from the furious demon, at his son who was still fighting to get out of his bonds. Coldly, he said, “Start evacuating the rest of the building.” As they fled around Akira towards the doors, Shido kicked Goro back into the pool. Akira saw his eyes widen with shock and panic, bubbles rising from his mouth as he instinctively tried to yell. 

Before Akira could lunge forward to grab him, Shido snatched a goblet from the altar and threw it at him, flinging holy water everywhere. He lifted his arms to protect his face, and by the time he lowered them again, Shido was already disappearing into the back rooms of the church.

There was no time to go after Shido _and_ grab Goro. But it wasn’t a choice. When he reached the side of the pool, Goro wasn’t moving. The kick and the cold had shocked him into inhaling water, and his eyes were shut.

“Damn it!” Akira gritted his teeth and reached for him, ignoring the searing, freezing agony that came from the water touching his skin. Deflecting a splash was one thing; submerging his arms was torture. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was pulling Goro out of the water, tearing the ropes from his wrists and laying him flat. He wasn’t breathing.

“Come on, Goro, don’t let him win right at the end,” Akira pleaded. He pressed their mouths together, trying to get him to breathe. Humans had some kind of method for this, and Akira tried to mimic what little he knew. But Goro still didn’t move, and Akira gathered him to his chest and stared up at the roof of the church. “Shit, I… Look, I don’t have to believe in you because I _know_ you’re real. And I know he’s not one of yours. But this isn’t his fault, and I… I don’t know how to help him like this. Please, I love him; I just want him to live, so he can be happy.”

It hurt to hold him. He was still drenched in holy water, and Akira could feel the agonizing, icy pain down to his bones. But he refused to let go, eyes screwed shut with anguish, feeling like part of him was dying along with this human he’d somehow fallen for. “I know we’re not on the best of terms, but I’ve never asked for anything. Give me this, please. For him, if not for me.”

Nothing happened for a long moment, but then Goro shuddered and started hacking up water, getting it all over Akira’s front. It stung, but Akira barely noticed, too concerned with the fact that Goro was _alive_ , was breathing. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, but he was okay.

It...was a miracle.

When Akira looked up again, there was a young man sitting on the altar, unconcerned by the burning building around them. He looked perfectly normal, except for the faint glow around him and the soft gold of his eyes. “You’re…” Akira recognized him, of course. The Church of the Azure Gate’s messiah. Even though he’d asked for help, he hadn’t expected an answer, so to have him appear in person…

“You weren’t expecting help?” the man asked with a small smile.

“I...am a demon. I wouldn’t think someone as good as you would listen to someone like me.”

The messiah laughed. “How did you explain it…? Reality is built by belief?” he questioned, though he clearly wasn’t expecting an answer, fidgeting with a crystal ring on his left hand. “We exist because they believe in us, but with enough belief, we do have our own free will. The stories that humanity tells are not all that we are. And Goro Akechi is not the only person to ever fall in love with a demon.”

Akira gaped at him. It hardly seemed possible, but… Goro was alive, and that was really all that mattered. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Be happy,” the messiah said, hopping down from the altar and pulling the altar cloth loose. He came over to wrap it around Goro, cutting some of the sting of holding his damp body, and smiled. “That’s all I can ask. Live your life to the fullest, and be happy. Isn’t that what all of my believers say?”

“Yeah,” Akira choked. “It is.” He pulled Goro closer against his chest, resisting the urge to bury his face in damp hair, and when he looked up again the young man was gone. Goro was still unconscious, but he was breathing easily, and Akira gathered him up and headed for the exit, the fire parting effortlessly before him.

Goro would probably be disappointed he hadn’t gotten to meet a real deity. What a shame.

There was a small crowd outside, waiting for fire trucks and watching their church burn. Shido was nowhere to be seen. People recoiled as Akira walked out with their leader’s heir cradled in his arms, and the demon just watched them tiredly. He knew he was still in full demon form, but he just said, “Is this the sort of person you’re willing to follow? The sort who would drown his own child?”

No one responded, and Akira walked away. They weren’t his problem anymore. He had all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left, now. And all of my tags are finally relevant. XD


	6. Chapter 6

When Goro woke up, it took him a minute to process where exactly he was. He kept his eyes closed, taking stock of things around him. He was warm, comfortable, there was a hand in his hair… and his pillow was breathing.

He was safe.

“Akira?” he mumbled, and the hand in his hair shifted, petting.

“Morning, honey,” Akira said, rubbing his face against the top of his head. “How do you feel?”

“Warm,” Goro said immediately. “I’m so warm…”

Akira hugged him closer. “I was trying to counter the holy water. You’ve been asleep since yesterday… We’re in a hotel.”

“Hotel?” Goro blinked up at him sleepily.

“Yeah. On the other side of the country. You’re free.”

Free… It was a strange concept. To his half-awake brain, it seemed more abstract than a real possibility, because his current desire was simply to stay right where he was and leave thinking for later. But then Akira sat up a little, looking down at him curiously. “Your eyes…”

Goro protested the movement with a grumble and a pout. “What about them? They’re probably all crusty if I was asleep for a whole day, but I don’t wanna get up and wash my face right now. Too comfy.”

That got a laugh out of the demon, who readjusted so that he was comfortable again. “No, that’s not what I meant. They were like wine before, but now they’ve got these gold flecks…”

“Gold?” Goro pushed himself up to face Akira more fully, and for a split second they were completely gold before fading back to red. “Why… What happened, why would they do that?”

“How much do you remember?” Akira asked, and Goro folded his hands on Akira’s chest and propped his chin on them.

“Not...much? They pulled me out of the pool, and then I saw you… And after that…” He scowled as the memory started to come back. “That bastard kicked me back into the pool! He tried to kill me! And then… I…” He trailed off, and the anger in his expression slowly faded to confusion, and a flat sort of shock. “I...think I died. Drowned…?”

“Yeah, you did,” Akira huffed, tapping his nose. “Don’t do that again. It was really upsetting.” Which was the understatement of the century, but Goro didn’t need to know that it had felt like part of him died at the same time. He did have at least a speck of an image as a powerful, intimidating demon to still maintain, since Goro already knew he liked to cook, was into gentle bondage, and would rather cuddle and watch movies than damn people to Hell. “I set the church on fire, but I didn’t stay long enough to see if it was completely destroyed. And I’m pretty sure your father got out, but he’s so far away now that it doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t care about him anymore. But, if I drowned… How did I come back, then?” Goro asked. “Did you…?”

Akira shook his head. “You can’t laugh at me if I tell you,” he said firmly. Goro stuck his lip out, and he choked down the urge to smile. “I mean it, you can’t! I’m going to tell you something special.”

“More special than knowing demons are real?”

“More special,” Akira promised. “You know how the Church of the Azure Gate’s primary figure is their messiah? Protecting the gate at the end of the world so that eternal darkness doesn’t cover everything?”

“Yes…?”

“He, uh, might have given you a little nudge back to life,” Akira said. “And _might_ have implied he had a thing for a demon.”

Goro stared at him, mouth hanging open. “Are you saying that a god brought me back to life? Some other religion’s god just...wandered into my father’s church and...revived me.”

Akira smiled. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it. I wonder if that’s why your eyes are kind of gold.”

That was entirely too much at once. “What does that even mean?” Goro’s voice pitched up with slight hysteria. “Does that mean I’m some kind of… of… demigod or something now?”

Akira shrugged as best he could with Goro on top of him. “Probably not? Can’t promise you’re one-hundred percent human anymore, though. Maybe you can be the head of your own cult now.”

“NO!” Goro snatched up a pillow and shoved it over his face. “Absolutely not. No.”

“You can’t suffocate me, you know,” Akira said, muffled. He pushed the pillow aside and yanked Goro down instead, catching his lips in a kiss. When he pulled away, he said, “We’ll figure it out, Goro. I promise. I love you, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I… I love you too.” It was scary, overwhelming. On the other side of the country, away from his father at last, a completely uncertain future ahead of him. There would be so many things to overcome. But Akira was right. They would figure it out.

***

Eventually, Goro found the willpower to get out of bed. As much as he was appreciating being petted and fussed over, he hadn’t showered in two days, and being asleep for most of that after being drenched and carried through a burning building was making him feel gross, even if Akira had done his best to clean him up. So he told Akira to find out if there were any good restaurants in the area and went to take a shower.

And that was where he realized things were marginally less fine than he thought. He was good for about three seconds once he stepped under the shower, and then he felt the water on his head. He yelped and grabbed for the faucet. It was like his mind had gone completely blank. There was only the drive to stop the water. He fumbled the knob, but even though the shower stopped, he slipped and tumbled backwards.

“What happened?” Akira asked, scooping him up before he could crash to the tiles. “I heard you call out; are you okay?”

Goro stammered, struggling to get his feet back under himself. “The… The water… I can’t have the water on my…my face…”

Akira hummed. “That makes sense. You did have a bad experience with water.” He got Goro stable, arm securely around his waist. “Maybe a bath instead? We can wash your hair in the sink so it doesn’t get on your face.”

“I don’t know,” Goro said. He was trembling.

“Let’s try,” Akira encouraged gently. “I’ll stay here, if that’s what you want. And that’s not… That’s not a come-on this time, I mean it. I hate seeing you scared.”

Goro took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay...I trust you.”

Akira grabbed the chair from the hotel room and leaned it against the sink. “It’ll be fine. You can sit up at any second if it’s too much. And I checked when we got here; the hotel shampoo actually smells pretty good. It’s not the cheap stuff.”

That got a smile out of Goro. “Hell forbid I smell like sandalwood or something instead of…” He picked up the tiny bottle, hands only shaking a little as he started to calm down. “Vanilla rose. Wow.”

“I’m good with you smelling like dessert.” Akira kissed his cheek and nudged him back into the chair, then handed him a towel to drape over his lap. “I’ll be quick, don’t worry.”

Goro was too distracted by the dessert comment at first to register what Akira was actually doing, but then he felt the faucet cut on and tensed up involuntarily. But Akira was careful. He kept a hand against Goro’s forehead as he rinsed his hair so the water wouldn’t run in his eyes, and actually having his hair washed felt more like a scalp massage.

Akira watched his nervous expression with slight concern. At least he wasn’t panicking. When his hair was clean, Akira helped him sit up. “Do you want to try a bath instead?”

“Will you get in with me?” Goro asked. He seemed oblivious to how that could be taken, but rather than poking fun at him, Akira just ruffled his hair and started undressing while the bath was filling.

He ended up climbing in first, drawing Goro in after him and pulling him back to rest against his chest. “You’ve been so brave,” he murmured into Goro’s ear. “I’m here now, though, and I won’t let you go under.”

“It’s warm…” Goro mumbled. “And I don’t need to be babied. I just...would rather have you here for now.”

“Mhm.” Akira reached for a washcloth, teasing. “Maybe let me fuss over you anyway? _I’m_ a little traumatized too, after all that.”

“You’re a demon. Can you really be traumatized?”

“I’m a demon that had to watch the human I love drown. Hush.” He kept his touches innocent, for the most part, working the washcloth over Goro’s shoulders, down his arms and in lazy circles over his chest. But gradually he became aware of Goro squirming against him, grinding his ass back against his lap. It was hard to tell whether he was doing it on purpose. Goro had gotten a lot better about voicing his desires over the past few months, but he also might just be uncomfortable in the water.

Experimentally, he rubbed the rougher material of the washcloth over one of Goro’s nipples, and Goro keened softly and tipped his head back against Akira’s shoulder, eyes closed.

“Someone’s happy to be alive,” Akira chuckled. He pressed a kiss beneath Goro’s ear.

“Of course I am, you idiot,” Goro mumbled through a moan as Akira switched to his other nipple. “I don’t have to worry anymore about whether my father is about to get home, or what anyone will think…”

Akira laughed outright. “It’s amazing what a difference almost a year makes,” he said, abandoning the washcloth to caress Goro’s thigh instead. “You were so afraid of me the first time you summoned me, and now you’re fine being naked in front of me and calling me an idiot to my face.” Goro’s legs parted at the touch, and Akira cupped his balls, kneading gently and earning a breathless whine. “It’s cute.”

Goro writhed against him, hips pushing up against his hand. “Y-You are an idiot. You came to get… me… even with… holy water everywhere…” His hands found Akira’s forearms and squeezed. Even underwater, dots and rivulets of pale blue scars littered the skin, left from where the holy water had lingered after he’d reached into the pool.

“I wasn’t giving you up.” Akira’s hand dipped lower, two fingers pressing testingly before slipping in. Inside of Goro was even hotter than in the water, and Goro made a blissful sound when he rubbed up against his prostate. “More?”

_“Yes.”_ Goro turned his face to Akira’s neck, mindlessly mouthing at his skin, and Akira purred and added another finger. Goro shifted to help him get a better angle, and when Akira pulled his fingers out, they worked together to scoot him upwards enough to sink down on Akira’s cock with a content sigh. “Mmh… ‘Kira…”

One of Akira’s arms curled around his chest, holding him secure as he thumbed at his nipples. His other hand finally closed around Goro’s cock, squeezing and stroking just right as Goro rocked his hips between the snug grip and the thick length inside of him. Some of the water sloshed onto the floor, and they grew louder and louder as they built towards climax, but neither paid any mind, too caught up in the rush of pleasure.

Orgasm crashed over Goro like a runaway train, stealing his breath and leaving him limp in Akira’s arms to moan weakly at the last few thrusts before Akira came as well. The demon cradled him, pressing kisses all over what he could reach of his face, and Goro smiled vaguely and reached up to tug on one of his horns. “I think you have to take baths with me from now on. Because of the water. Just in case.”

“That sounds like so much work.” Akira grinned, nuzzling into Goro’s hair. “But if the rewards are this good, I suppose I can manage. For now, we should get you some food. I found a nice sushi restaurant nearby~”

“Perfect.”

After making sure they were rinsed off, getting dressed, watching with fascination as Akira made his horns vanish so they wouldn’t draw attention, Goro was struck by one simple, easy thought.

He was happy. It should have been insane, but he was.

They were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This _probably_ could have been a very long oneshot, but breaking it up into chapters felt better. Only partially because I like leaving things off sometimes just to see the reactions. :P
> 
> We actually discussed like...2 other ways this could have gone? I don't know if I'll ever actually write those out, so this is complete where it is. I hope you guys liked it. ^_^


End file.
